Hitting a baseball has been deemed to be the most difficult skill in all sports. Accordingly, numerous devices and drills have been developed over the years in order to master this difficult task. Developing sound fundamentals, of course, is a primary focus of trainers and coaches. Teaching a batter to remain visually focused on the approaching pitch is of primary and paramount importance in establishing proper technique for a batter.
A common problem encountered by many batters is the inability to keep one's head and eyes steady during the swing, which necessarily involves rhythmic and synchronous movement. The disclosed inventive apparatus and method provides a unique approach to teaching the fundamental importance of maintaining visual focus at all phases of a batter's swing.